


Sometimes Dead is Better

by The_White_Rabbit42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Horror, Very close to non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: The Winchesters warned you to stay away from Gabriel.  Nobody ever considered that he would come seeking you.





	Sometimes Dead is Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 666 Follower / Halloween Celebration on Tumblr (@thewhiterabbit42)
> 
> Request:
> 
> Character: Dark Gabriel  
> Prompt: "Sometimes dead is better." - Pet Semetary  
> Sensory: Sight

_This was it._

 

Your friends had warned you to stay away from Gabriel, that something was wrong with him.  He’d shown up out of nowhere, amazingly alive, but something wasn’t quite right with him.  They wouldn’t elaborate on what it was, only telling you that it wasn’t safe to be around him and to avoid praying for him.

 

You preferred to hunt on your own these days, keeping your distance from most others.  The Winchesters figured that would help protect you since the archangel seemed to be staying within their and Cas’ orbit for the most part.  

 

No one ever considered the possibility that he would come seeking _you_.  

 

The two of you hadn’t been the closest, but there had been something there.  Whatever you wanted to call it - attraction, friendship, a budding romance - the apocalypse and Lucifer snuffed it out before it ever grew into anything significant.  That never stopped you from wondering what it would be like if you ever saw him again.

 

You imagined it would start with you recognizing his presence.  He had this warm glow about him you imagined would be as golden as his eyes if you were able to actually see it.  Whenever he was near, the world would give the slightest shift, as quick and automatic as if your eyes were simply taking a moment to refocus.  You would suddenly feel safe, peaceful, fulfilled.  

 

But when you walked out of the hotel bathroom you didn’t feel a thing.  The only thing registering at that moment was a small sense of satisfaction from your shower and the aching emptiness that seemed to be a permanent part of you since his death.  With the world seeming just as you left it, you completely overlooked the figure lounging against the corner closest to the door you’d just walked through.  

 

You thought your instincts were better than that.  You were smart enough to realize your divine connections (and some of your human ones) had helped you stay a step ahead of death, but you also liked to think that some of that was due to your sharp intuition and logic.   How he wasn’t even a blip on the radar was beyond you.   

 

You had walked across the old carpet, securing the thin towel you’d loosely wrapped around your frame.  You never felt the gap between you closing, oblivious to the slow, deliberate steps he took as he made a game out of how close he could get before you noticed something.  

 

The first happened as you were just passing the bed.

 

Another as you reached the dresser and you immediately rifled through your bag for your brush.

 

A third as you were tugging at the towel holding up your hair.  

 

A fourth and final as the world reappeared through wet strands and Gabriel emerged in your line of sight as you glanced up at your reflection.  

 

He stopped where he was, his lips twisting up into an unusual smile as he watched your eyes widen.  You hesitated to turn around, though not because of what the Winchester’s had told you.  Mostly it was due to you being no stranger to this very situation.  

 

For the longest time you had seen him, out of the corner of your eye, staring back in glass.  You loathed anything reflective, from the rear view mirror in your car right down to the convenience store refrigerator doors.  Anything and everything that could hold an image seemed to offer you the briefest glimpse, but you knew whenever you turned, he would never be waiting there.

 

As with all those other times, you didn’t feel the comfort that inherently came with his presence, and for a moment you thought that maybe your mind had refractured beneath the knowledge that he was alive again.

 

“Honey, I’m _home_ ,” he announced, theatrically throwing his arms wide open and wiggling his hands when you did nothing but continue to stare.  Never had your mind been able to trick anything other than your sight, but a confusing concoction of excitement and wariness was your immediate response to realizing he _was_ there.  

 

There was something off about the timbre of his voice, and the hair along the back of your arms began to prickle with warning.  For the briefest moment you considered calling for Cas, but the way Gabriel’s head gave the slightest tilt had your instincts smothering the thought in an inexplicable haste.  

 

You finally turned, but as your eyes directly met his for the first time, you found whatever greeting you’d prepared dying in your throat.  The world gave a familiar shift, only instead of feeling comforted, danger whispered through your senses in a way you didn't understand.  

 

“Did you miss me, sugar?”  He took another step toward you and you found yourself pressing back against the bureau.  

 

He moved again and something  inside you was screaming at you to run even as a part of you wanted him to stay because _he was real this time._

 

“I missed _you_.”

 

You blinked and in the millisecond it took to open your eyes again he had closed the gap between you by several feet.  You would have leapt back if you’d had space, your heart taking on a more frantic cadence as adrenaline flooded your system.  Your nerves began to tingle, much like they did on cases that you knew were about to go bad real fast.  

 

Again your instincts told you to move, but your mind kept you tethered in place.  What good would it be to run from something like him?  Where would you even go in nothing but a towel?  You only had one option.  

 

 _Cas_ \--

 

The lights flickered out and you froze, his presence suddenly so thick it was suffocating.

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he growled beside your ear, as if perched right over you on top of the dresser.   Panic flooded your veins and you stumbled forward, eager to have some space between you again.  The only thing right about this situation was that the Winchester’s had been about him, because whatever was there with you wasn’t the same Gabriel as before.  

 

Your steps blindly led you toward the only light in the room spilling out from beneath the front door.  A set of shadowed feet stepped in front of it, cutting off your escape.  The surge in fear had you wildly backpedalling and your heel caught the edge of something, sending you sprawling backwards.  Instead of landing on the rough carpet, however, the surface you ended up on had a slight bounce to it.

 

You sat up, disoriented, just as the lights flickered back on and you found yourself in the center of the bed with Gabriel standing at the foot of it.  He smiled, a gesture which used to put you at ease, but everything about this one seemed dark.   _Malicious_ .  The look in his eyes wasn’t any more promising, and he seemed to be deciding what he wanted to do more: stick _his_ angel blade in you or stab you with his _actual_ one.  

 

“Gabriel…”  Your mouth was dry, _so_ dry, making it almost impossible to talk.  You lost all capability when he disappeared again and all you could do wait on edge for him to re-emerge.

“Yes?” His mouth grazed the side of your ear and you were too scared to even react this time.  You gripped the comforter fiercely beneath your hands, trying to cling to something, _anything,_ as your body began to shake.  

 

You terror merged with previous sentiments awakened by the sheer force of this experience and the fact he was there, in some capacity. Fingertips drew back the curtain of hair at your face, trailing sensually along your cheek as he angled your head aside, exposing your neck to him.  Something other than dread coiled within your stomach, even though you knew everything about this was wrong.  

 

He leaned forward, inhaling deeply as he dragged his nose beneath the curve of your jaw.  A dizzying rush of heat and nerves had your breathing growing erratic, your heart pumping so fast it was almost the only thing you could hear.  You whimpered as his tongue darted out, tracing along your pulse all the way up to the sensitive spot behind your ear.  

 

“Your fear tastes so delicious _I could just eat you right up_.”

 

There was something primal beneath his words, something that went beyond suggestion, and it dawned on you there was a very real possibility that he would do exactly that.  

 

_Oh god… help… someone please help me._

 

“God can’t help you, sugar snap,” he informed you, drawing out the tension as he leaned in close and whispered huskily into you ear, “ _No one can._ ”

 

“Please,” you begged, your chest tightening to the point you it felt like you weren’t taking in any air.

 

“Please what?”  He asked, his voice filled with mocking concern.  

 

“Please don’t kill me,” you pleaded, your emotions finally prying loose and spilling over your lashline.  

 

His chuckle was unsettling, but it was his words that followed that had you shaken to your very core.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, **sometimes dead is better.** ”

 

 


End file.
